


He Was Always Scared

by EyesOfCrows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive David "Dave" Katz, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), But there's comfort, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, I think Klaus hargreeves-centric, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Librarian David "Dave" Katz, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First AO3 Post, No Incest, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, angst (I think), but also sorta Diego Hargreeves-centric, everyone's less of an asshole, he gets one, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfCrows/pseuds/EyesOfCrows
Summary: “Won’t be able, bro. My boyfriend says it’ll be bad for me.”“My boyfriend said there’ll be too many lights.”“My boyfriend said that I shouldn’t-““My boyfriend said I’d get too-““My boyfriend said-““My boyfriend…”“Why the hell haven’t we met the fucker yet!?"__Or Diego doesn't trust this "Dave" guy and makes several wrong assumptions about him. The biggest one being that he's just like all of Klaus' other abusive ex's.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 294





	He Was Always Scared

**Author's Note:**

> So first post of AO3, just a small misunderstandings Oneshot about Umbrella Academy. 
> 
> Fair warning, it is super dialogue heavy since I did most of it half asleep. I also have no idea what direction I was trying to go in, but it worked itself out. There's little to no editing so please point out anything and I'll make sure to edit it at a later date!

“Hey Klaus, wanna come with us to the movies?” Diego asked while Klaus was knitting in the living room. They all agreed to watch some new action movie that Allison’s director friend made. Unfortunately, action was really Klaus’ thing. Sitting still in a dark theatre was also not his thing.

“No, thanks, Dave said I shouldn’t go to the theatre.” Klaus sighed dramatically.

Dave was his loveable boyfriend that Klaus had the fortune to meet after dropping off some books for Five in the library. He was an adorable little librarian and they hit it off. They’ve been dating for a week, the simple thought of it made Klaus’ heart flutter.

And Dave knew of his past drug use, and still loved him. So he was now actively helping Klaus overcome it. Dave had found out that the movie theatre was right next to an alley Klaus would shoot up at often. It wasn’t a good idea to go to it when sobriety was something so new. Maybe after a month, but not so soon. Klaus whined about it, but he knew Dave had a point.

“Dave?” Diego questioned.

“My boyfriend,” Klaus answered with a love-sick tone. _Boyfriend_ , it was such an intoxicating word.

Diego looked as if he wanted to speak again, but a yell from Luther came instead. “Diego! Hurry up! We’re going soon!”

Diego gave an unsteady look to Klaus before leaving to prepare to go.

“Hey Klaus, do you want to go to Griddy’s?” Diego asked a week after the movie thing (meaning two weeks of dating Dave! It’s going to be Klaus’ longest relationship). It was while Klaus was scavenging for crackers in the kitchen, thus the invitation for food.

“Ah no, _mon frere_ , my boyfriend informed me of how much sugar I already ingest. Don’t need more.” Klaus had a recent obsession with skincare (“Trade an addiction for a healthier one,” Dave suggested) and his skin seemed to break out when he had too many sugary goods. His face was so hard to manage, being pale and dry. But it gave him plenty to do in the early hours.

He almost felt sorry for the disappointed look on Diego’s face but lightened up when he saw a text from Dave on his phone. The situation was completely forgotten.

“Five’s interested in this museum exhibit going on. I know it isn’t your scene, but do you want to come along?” Diego tried, about four days later.

“Nope, Dave said it’d be unhealthy for me.” There were too many bones, too many old artifacts. A centuries-old ghost could have attached itself to one of them and Dave knew Klaus’ hatred and fear of ghosts. Museums were a no-go.

“Do you need a ride to the fabrics store, Klaus?”

“Nah, Davey-Baby bought me everything I need.” His boyfriend was so nice about it, though Klaus made sure not to buy too much.

“We’re all going to the new diner a few blocks away, it’ll be fun.”

“No can do, have a date with Davey today. Sorry.” It was going to be their eighth date. They were going to go to a water park, which was definitely going to be fun.

“Vanya wants to try ice skating this weekend, you free?”

“Hate to break it to you, but not at all. I’m helping my boyfriend all weekend.” He was going to help Dave sort out the new books.

“Allison and Five wants to buy new clothes at the mall-“

“Can’t, BF says it’s too crowded.” Klaus hated crowds, too overwhelming.

“Game night tonight! Klau-“

“Won’t make it. Staying at Dave’s, remember?”

“Won’t be able, bro. My boyfriend says it’ll be bad for me.”

“My boyfriend said there’ll be too many lights.”

“My boyfriend said that I shouldn’t-“

“My boyfriend said I’d get too-“

“My boyfriend said-“

**“My boyfriend…”**

“Why the hell haven’t we met the fucker yet!?” Diego practically shouted, angrily wolfing down his plate of pasta. That earned a few glances from the tables beside them.

They were at the diner again, which had a whole Italian-theme. It was just him, Five, and Allison though. Luther was taking classes—four years on the moon and no high school diploma didn’t pay bills—and Vanya was at a recital. But Klaus had gone off to spend the entire day with his boyfriend again.

Diego was suspicious, he was always suspicious when it came to Klaus. Whether it be if he stole Diego’s wallet or was not-so-secretly dating another asshole that may or not be taking advantage of him. There was a whole spectrum of Klaus-related problems. And as Klaus’ older brother (even if they were born at the exact same time) he took it upon himself that Klaus didn't end up dead in a ditch. It made his blood boil at the very thought of it.

“I think we should wait until Klaus’ ready,” Allison smiled. “Our family can be a little hectic at times.”

Five snorted, looking down at his pizza. “Understatement. However, I am intrigued about the subject, even if it’s trivial. I didn’t know Klaus had a lover.”

Diego rolled his eyes, “It’s practically all he talks about these days. I think something is wrong with his ‘Davey’.” He spitted the name like it was poison

“Diego!” Allison reprimanded. Five continued to look vaguely interested.

“Listen to me! Klaus… isn’t the luckiest when it comes to dating. I can’t remember how many times I had to pick glass out of his skin because of a bad relationship.” He whispered the last part and leaned in because he knew how much Klaus hated talking about it.

The notion seemed to shock both of his siblings. Five opted to a darkened state while Allison stayed with widened eyes.

“What the fuck, Diego,” Five snarled. “Why wasn’t I told this?”

Five was, understandably, upset at the newfound information. He’d spent over 40 years trying to prevent his siblings’ deaths, only to find out others were attempting to kill one of his brothers? During the almost-apocalypse, he didn’t care what happened as long as he was able to stop it. Ends justifying the means. Nlevel head was over, he happily indulged in being overprotective of every single one of them.

“It’s fine, I threatened and beat most of them already,” Diego responded casually.

Allison snapped out of her surprise. “I… don’t think Dave’s like that. Klaus’ been looking better lately. I don’t ever see bruises or anything like that when we hang out.” Diego nearly forgot she and Klaus were fashion buddies. If there were any lacerations or make-up covered bruises, she was sure to know.

“Well fine, they aren’t physical. But do you know how many times he’s blown us off because of something his boyfriend said?” All of them knew that Klaus was somewhat more distant as of late, not showing at breakfast or dinner on some days. It was somewhat worrying, but it was also Klaus.

“I think Diego might have a point. Though it lacks evidence, it calls for some investigation.” Five butted in. He tried to keep a level head, even when he was particularly angry at the moment. They were in a public place after all.

“Evidence? I’ll give you evidence! K-Klaus said he couldn’t go to Griddy’s because his boyfriend said he ate too much sugar. Hi-his b-boyfriend said going to a museum was unhealthy for him. And the mall, and the mo-movie theatre! He spends ev-every second with Klaus, o-o-orders him around, a-and-“

“You think it’s abusive.” Five cut him off. He was gripping his coffee mug harshly, staring so hard that you’d think it’d start to bubble. “From what you mentioned, there’ll be a 65% chance of controlling behavior, 74% Klaus will deny it, 44% Klaus will let us see Dave anytime soon, 50% at a stretch...” Five droned on with percentages and alternate scenarios, both Diego and Allison dared not to disturb him. For one, he’d attack, and for two, this often meant he was formulating a plan. “Got it.”

That got their attention again. It was a solid five minutes of Five talking with Allison glaring at Diego every time he tried to open his mouth. They waited expectantly. Five pushed a few plates aside and leaned in.

“So here’s what we do…”

“Wait, wait, why would you want Dave for dinner?” Klaus asked in suspicion as Vanya and Allison ganged upon him.

He was having a midday snack when his two sisters started to ask about his boyfriend. Five was across the table from him, a notebook in front of him and a coffee mug in the other.

He’d just sat himself down with a nice bag of chips and homemade dip (which Dave gave them for their one month anniversary! One! Month!) when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Well I just think he should get to know the family, isn’t that right Vanya?”

Vanya nervously nodded, speaking in the awkward way she’d always do. “Y-yeah, Klaus. It’ll be nice to see who you’ve been dating.”

Klaus hummed, stuffing a chip into his mouth as he thought. “I’ll text Davesy about it first.”

Suddenly Five slammed down his mug harshly, ricocheting the table a little bit. He didn’t look up from his notes at all. His hand would flex and it looked as if he was going to snap his pen in two.

 _“Okay, that was weird,”_ Ben commented from the kitchen counter. He’d decided to sit criss-cross on top of it.

“Yeah, but it’s Five. What do ya expect?” Klaus responded, eating more chips. Damn, the dip was good. Just another thing to add to Dave’s repertoire of goodness.

He paused before getting another chip as he noticed his sisters still looking at him, slightly expectantly. They made glances at his phone that was just on the left of him. Their eyes were like a metronome from Klaus to the device.

_“Okay, now this is getting weirder. Do they want you to text Dave now?”_ Ben was confused, so was Klaus. He completely agreed with the oddness of his siblings.

Klaus cautiously picked up his phone, earning a look of relief from Allison. Vanya was still standing awkwardly. He switched to his messages and typed quickly.

> Today 10:51 AM
> 
> **Help, my sisters r being weird**  
>  **and they want 2 invite u 4 dinner**
> 
> **Lol**  
>  **thas prtty weird**  
>  **Tell them ill go tho**
> 
> **Wait rlly? I told u how weird my**  
>  **family can get**  
>  **Were literal murder babies**
> 
> **But I love my murder baby**  
>  **< 3**  
>  **Its just dinner**  
>  **Im free this Fri**
> 
> **Aww, u got it bby, but it wont be**  
>  **my fault if Five bites ur ankles :P**

_“God, you guys text like children,”_ Ben complained, who was now staring over Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus brushed him off, hearing the comment every time he texted his boyfriend.

“He said he’s free on Friday.”

Dave arrived Friday, 5:30 PM to the Umbrella Academy residents. He was wearing a blue button-up and dress pants. He wanted to make a good first impression, even if he’d seen little Five before.

Darn, it was going to be awkward around Five. Dave offered the ‘boy’ candy every time he entered the library—well until he got banned, wayyy too many overdue books, too much damage on said books—without realizing it was an adult trapped in a child’s body. He’d already burnt himself red just thinking about the embarrassment.

He rang the doorbell of the mansion-like estate and heard several yells and noises from the other side. He could have sworn he heard stuff being thrown and the rapid patter of footsteps. A minute passed of what could only be described as unintelligible, pure chaos before Klaus had opened the door for him.

“Babe!” His boyfriend exclaimed, bringing him to a hug. He moved to see Dave’s face but still had his hands wrapped around his waist. “You dress up nice. Though I’d go for more Fuschia, also a knitted bow-tie. Speaking about knitting-“

Klaus was quickly yanked away from the doorway, as well as from Dave. He took it as an opportunity to walk in through the wooden door.

“So your Dave, huh?” Diego—he knew it was Diego, the man was exactly as Klaus described. Well, less kinky (Klaus was very dramatic about the harness and the leather).

Dave gave a bright smile, “That’s me! You must be Diego, a pleasure to finally meet you. Klaus’ told me great things.” The comment only earned a glare, which was to be expected.

Klaus had been… animate when describing each of his siblings. He’s described Diego as a _‘Drug-Store Daredevil but no blindness and just brooding; actually Low-Budget Batman’s better, write this down, babes’_ if he remembered correctly. Allison was the big sister type, Vanya was the awkward but nice girl, Luther was an oblivious and hardened individual, and Five was a little asshole. It was such a fun cast of characters Dave had thought of when hearing about it.

Dave was dutifully led into the great mansion, looking in wonder at the crystal chandelier overhead. The wonderfully carved wood of the walls looked insanely expensive. If he didn’t know about the years of trauma that happened in the house, he’d think living in it would be a dream.

But it wasn't what Dave was expecting; he was expecting lavish marble and jewels drilled to the walls. It was an inconceivable expectation, but the Academy was always inconceivable to him. He remembered watching the television as the camera would follow the children until they were through the gates, and he always wondered what laid behind it. As a child, it was a secret dream that only special children like the Academy kids could dare approach. As an adult, he found out it was a cold desert with a single ruler. Still, the image of winding staircases and hanging silk stayed with him until he walked in. And as soon as he did, the notion of the perfect home crumbled permanently.

Klaus babbled about color combinations while leading Dave to the dining room. They were holding hands (which still made Dave feel warm inside, even after a month) and he happily added his comments while Klaus talked. Diego trudged silently behind them, though Dave could feel the stare poke at the back of his neck. It reminded him of a guard dog.

When they walked in, everyone was already sitting down. Everyone looked slightly tense and were leaned in as if they were talking to each other. They dispersed as soon as they noticed Dave. They all were dressed semi-casually. The table was set already and there were two sets right next to each other that Klaus immediately claimed for them.

The couple sat down and scooted their chairs close. It got to a point that it almost looked like Klaus was sitting on Dave’s lap (which Dave knew Klaus wouldn’t oppose in the first place). They were waiting for the chicken in the oven. Everyone was in semi-awkward silence apart from Klaus, who remained oblivious to the air around them.

“Okay family, meet my Davey.” Klaus cooed, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Dave blushed at the introduction.

“David J. Katz, pleased to meet you.” He smiled warmly. The smile seemed to relax Allison and Luther, but everyone else remained cautious. He did his best to avoid Five’s gaze, which was boring in the corner of his eye. Also Diego’s that was glaring in the other corner of his eye.

“Hi Dave, I’m Vanya,” She was the first to talk. Klaus was right about the constant nervousness in her tone. “How… how long have you known Klaus? Since you're dating him, I mean.”

“Oh, maybe a month or two.”

Klaus snickered, “C’mon baby, you’ve known me for a lot longer.” He turned to the rest of his family with a grin that said he was going to share a story. “Dave here was a fanatic of the Umbrella Academy when he was a lil’ boy. And I, being the handsome young devil I was, was his favorite of the group. He had a poster and everything!”

Diego snorted, which helped relax the environment. It was getting stuffy. “Handsome? You were a gangly, messy-haired ass.”

“Davey thought I was cute.”

Dave looked at his plate in embarrassment. “I was a little kid, Sunshine. Kids have crushes.”

Klaus just pinched his cheeks, “Well little kid you would have a heart attack knowing he’s dating his childhood hero.”

It would be true, Young Dave would die of shock if he ever knew that he personally knew a superhero and was dating one. Klaus was his favorite because seeing the dead was an amazing thing to him. It wasn’t throwing knives or hypnotizing, it was a completely new plane of existence. It proved that there was some semblance of life after death and it made little him excited at the idea of it. His grandmother had passed and knowing that the Séance could vouch for the existence of an afterlife was comforting. Though now he knew it was a curse to Klaus, it was still very interesting.

Dave looked up and noticed Vanya’s right-lipped smile and a few flickering lights in the background. _Oh, is the Umbrella Academy a sore subject for her?_

“I’m Allison.” She introduced herself, putting a gentle hand on her chest and successfully redirecting attention to her. She moved it towards the smallest boy’s direction. “And this is Five.” Five huffed, obviously not planning to introduce himself previously. Dave made sure not to make direct eye contact with him.

“My name's Luther,” the large, blond man said, stopping any awkwardness. Though his words were disjointed at times. “You seem, uh, very nice. Klaus can sometimes… be a hassle. So dating him is… is brave of you?” The man clearly had a tough time piecing words together or generally talking to people. Dave couldn’t fault him too much, but he didn’t like the wording he chose.

He looked at Luther with an intense gaze, “Klaus isn’t a hassle. He can be tough to work with, yes, but it’ll be worth it. He’s worth it.”

Klaus squealed dramatically, fanning himself like a southern belle in the heat and hanging himself off Dave. “ _Oh be still my ever beating heart!_ You know how to flatter me, doll!” He proceeded to flutter his eyelashes at Dave, who laughed at the bit.

“Worth what?” Diego demanded, it was the first time he talked at the table. He was the knife guy, and that made Dave a little nervous.

Dave was starting to get that this was an interrogation. There was no other chatter than them asking him questions and the atmosphere clued him in on that. He knew of Klaus’ past… partnerships—it made Dave disgusted to even conceive that what those were were relationships—and they were not the most stable. Dave felt like he should defend himself, but his eyes darted to Klaus, who stayed unaware of everything. It would surely spoil the mood if he defended himself all of a sudden, and that would make Klaus angry and upset.

“Pardon?” He tilted his head.

Diego looked annoyed but elaborated. “What is Klaus worth to you?”

Dave smiled fondly as he thought, “He’s worth his kindness in stars. He’s the most forgiving, empathetic man I’ve ever met. I’d do everything to have him by my side forever.” His words caught up to him and met Klaus’ surprised face. He blushed. “Oh- uh, I mean-“

Klaus gave a kind look. Klaus always knew what to do when Dave was worked up. It was perfect between them; they knew each other’s faults and loved each other regardless. _Love,_ it seemed too soon for two months, but it was the only word to describe it. Klaus, the energetic spitfire that he fell in love with. He was just a plain librarian with sexuality issues, but Klaus was patient with him. Klaus was _good_.

“You were just being honest, even if you exaggerated a bit.” Klaus joked, but he was wrong. Dave meant every word. “Let’s get washed up, the food’s gonna take fifteen minutes anyway. I want to show you my room!”

There were a few scattered protests from his siblings, but he was already dragging Dave up the stairs. He just laughed at the behavior. Klaus probably didn’t like the idea of standing still for another ten minutes. Besides, he did want to see his lover’s childhood home.

“Okay, I can’t be the only one to see the red flags, right?” Diego whisper-yelled as soon as Dave left.

“You’re paranoid, Diego. It looks like Dave actually cares about Klaus.” Luther defended. He hadn’t had many relationships, but Dave felt genuinely good. And anyone who could put up with Klaus had nerves of steel. He also wanted to trust Klaus more, seeing how his communication skills were lacking.

Vanya stayed silent because she didn’t like the information that Klaus gave. Dave was a fan. There was nothing wrong with being a fan, but the last fan relationship was Leonard/Harold. Dave didn’t look the type to be manipulative, but Leonard didn’t look the type either. It was nauseating to even humor the idea of letting Klaus experience anything like that. She felt a reassuring hand pat on Vanya’s back, no doubt Allison.

Allison spoke up, “I agree with Luther, Dave is a good person. If you heard half the times Klaus waxed poetic about the man, you’d think he was a saint.”

“Yes, but a saint in Klaus’ standards.” Five remarked. Allison wanted to argue, but it was true. Klaus’ standards were someone that gave him food and a bed. A saint to him was probably adding casual conversation to the mixture. “I know David, somewhat. He’s a librarian at the Argyle Public Library. Generally, a frazzled man when stressed, calm and aloof when not. Dave would offer me candy every time I entered, the age-assuming bastard.”

It was a surprise to all of them; Klaus’ boyfriend was a librarian. The King of Causing Chaos and Not Giving a Shit was dating a guy who works in a place notorious for its silence and quiet. The contrast between the two was widening with every newfound knowledge. First, he came in with normal clothing (in contrast to Klaus' tie-dye crop top and baggy ripped jeans), introduced himself politely, and now he was a librarian.

Diego growled, “The picture-perfect man. But did you hear what he said? ‘’Tough to work with, but it’ll be worth it?’ ‘Do everything to keep Klaus by his side forever?’ The whole fucking speel of being an obsessed fan?”

Diego was holding back at this point, even if it didn't look like it. He was, and he wasn’t planning to admit it, scared. He was scared for Klaus because Klaus was so clearly and utterly in love with Dave and Diego couldn’t even begin to understand it. Because, for the first time, Klaus could be hurt in a way that was unlike every past relationship he had. Dave had a grip on Klaus that was invisible yet coiled every inch. Diego couldn’t pluck the glass from Klaus’ heart as he did with his arms or legs. He couldn’t bandage a memory away. He couldn’t threaten the self-critic that was sure to badger his little brother.

So he was so scared that he could only hide it behind anger and aggression. Because Dave was dangerous in his eyes. Not physically. Not even mentally. It was purely emotionally that Dave became a master of. And he was so afraid.

“Yes, but you’re nitpicking, Diego,” Luther interjected, putting on his leader-voice. It had little effect on the other brother.

“It’s not nitpicking if it’s protecting my brother.”

“It’s nitpicking if you're unreasonable!”

“Fucking hypocrite!” He’d pushed his chair back, gripping at the sides of the table furiously. Luther imitated the behavior, adding waves of aggression to the air.

“Guys, stop. Klaus and Dave could walk in at any second.” Allison tried to mediate. Her hand was off Vanya, wedged in the air between the arguing brothers.

But there was a sort of feeling that bubbled in Vanya when he said that. It felt like it was rumored straight into her brain and it was repeating over and over. The feeling of being left in the dark. Exclusion.

Vanya stumbled out a few noises but was drowned out by the fighting, her words too quiet.

“Shut up.” Five said with a voice calm yet invoking. It successfully gained everyone’s attention, though they were still throwing glares at each other. He gestured to Vanya as if to say ‘go on…’

“We- we should tell them. I- I don’t think he’s like Leonard.” Vanya choked the name out like a hairball. “But it’s- it’s just that hiding the truth is what went wrong the last time. We… we need to be a family to him. If there is something… wrong.”

It looked as if Diego was going to say anything, but Five jumped in. “I agree, the original plan is compromised anyway. Vanya, good work on finding the time period David has known Klaus. Luther, the comforting compliment went terribly but it is amendable. And Diego, your bit was unplanned but information was gathered.” There was a wave of shellshock as Five practically praised his siblings. He didn’t give them a chance to tease him about it. “We’ll alter to being straightforward rather than discrete. 12% Diego throws knives, most likely the one underneath his seat, 35% Diego yells-”

“And that is _mi casa!”_ Klaus shouted as the two footsteps walked down the stairs. Everyone quickly set back down in their chairs, trying not to look overly frazzled. Dave now had a purple scarf wrapped around his neck and a new red paint stain on his shirt. Klaus’ room was a minefield of that sort of thing.

The oven made a shrieking ding as the chicken was done baking. Allison stood up to get it, her chair screeching as she did so abruptly. A sheepish smile bloomed on her face as she muttered an apology. The two retreated to their seats, facing each other as they talked.

Allison carefully carried the platter onto the center of the table. She looked at Klaus and Dave with a smile that was more of a comfort to her than them.

“So Dave,” she began. “We don’t mean to accuse you of anything…” She trailed off as she tried to get herself to carve the meat. Her jaw felt glued shut and her eyes went in and out of focus.

“Are you planning to hurt Klaus in any shape or form?” Five immediately questioned. It sent a jolt to every single participant, excluding Klaus, from the suddenness.

And of course, Klaus replied first. He giggled out, “Wowee, Fivey! Straight to the shovel talk, huh? Glad to see you care.” His tone was teasing, releasing some of the tension from the air. Though the level just went from solid concrete to a sort of mashed potato mush. Still suffocating but easier to move around in.

Dave, on the other hand, spluttered out with bulging eyes, “Wha- what- what the heck!? I- I don’t! I’m not-! I love him!”

“But _love_ in what way?” Diego roared with indescribable rage. “ _Love_ like an abuser? _Love_ like a predator? _Love_ like every other ex loved Klaus?”

“Diego!” Allison yelled, moving to keep the brother by her side down. Her hand firm on his shoulder, as if he couldn’t just push her off with ease.

Finally, Klaus forfeited his obliviousness, his brain kicking into high gear. His brow knitted in confusion and suddenly realizing what everything going on meant. Every weird moment and odd mannerisms. But he wasn’t furious as Dave had thought. Klaus looked at his siblings with a look of confusion and hurt as Dave continued to try to choke words out.

“Diego…” he whispered like a child blamed for something they didn’t do. “Dave isn’t like them. He’s not.”

And the tone had broken Diego. His little brother had only used it when he was an actual child. It made his vision watery and blurry. He wanted to continue yelling, but the state of Klaus left him weak.

“I know, I know.” His voice simmered down, brown eyes meeting green. “I’m s-sorry… I… I d-d-don’t want you to-to be hurt.”

Everyone else could only watch, too afraid to speak over them. The meek confession left everyone silent. Afraid that everything would further break if any more people jumped into the conversation.

Klaus gave a weary smile, “But I’m not. Dave’s helping me. He’s helping me out of drugs. He’s helping me out of my fear. He’s good for me.”

Diego then said what he swore he’d never admit.

“But I’m scared.”

Diego felt selfish when the words left his mouth. He befriended the floor beneath him, unable to utter another. He could feel the concern of his brothers and sisters, but he couldn’t look at them. Not without crying.

Klaus hesitantly stood from his seat and walked to Diego’s place across the table. His steps echoed in the room until he made it in front of Diego’s trembling form. Damn, he didn’t even know when he started shaking.

He gave Allison a look and she slowly let go of her brother, taking a few steps back. He bent down to Diego’s eye level.

“You don’t need to be scared, Di. I promise you, I’m fine.”

And then Diego didn’t feel like he was the older brother trying to protect Klaus anymore. He was the younger child that desperately needed consolation, a child that wanted to protect something that they had no power to protect. He became a sniffling kid that needed a hug.

And Klaus gave exactly that.

He wrapped his around Diego and let him cry against his shoulder. Sometimes his little bro acted more of the older one.

“There, there, big guy. I’m okay, and I’ll tell you if I think it isn’t anymore. When have I ever lied to you?” There was a tiny bit of humor in Klaus’ voice.

Diego let out a shaky chuckle. “As many times as you’ve stolen my wallet.”

“Christ, that much, huh?” They shared a tear-filled laugh.

Diego slowly let go and surveyed his family, plus Dave. They all looked worried, but there was silent thankfulness with it. As if to say that they were grateful he was able to say all of that out loud. In some small way, they knew that he was holding back and was glad to see him let go.

Klaus clapped his hands together as if there wasn’t a heartfelt moment just a second ago. “Let’s eat!”

“What the fuck, Diego. I knew I shouldn’t have taken your so-called ‘evidence’ at face value.” Five complained, biting into a piece of chicken aggressively.

Klaus had proceeded to explain every detail of his and Dave’s relationship. How everything was, in fact, a misunderstanding to an extraordinary degree. Fucking skincare, cute relationships, and concern.

“Hey!” Diego argued. “I was worried about Klaus. You can’t blame me for Klaus’ inability to give a straight answer.”

“He’s right, you could have been more direct.” Luther agreed, glad to know he could just talk normally without some ‘plan’ he needed to follow.

Dave laughed, “Well he wouldn’t be giving a _straight_ answer either way.” That had a groan from everybody besides the two boyfriends, who snickered away at the joke.

Dave smiled as he watched the entire family bicker between each other, seeing them at their primal, family form. Allison and Vanya chatting away, Diego and Luther arguing playfully about everything and anything, and Five barging into every conversation while teleporting close to his siblings. This was Klaus’ family. _This was the Academy._ Not the dream mansion he envisioned, not the house he currently was eating at, it was all of them. It started a bit rocky, but he was glad to have dinner with them.

He nudged Klaus’ shoulder, who was chatting to Ben about the events that took place. A smile blossomed as he turned, and then whispered in his ear as if it was a secret.

“I think I’m going to like it here.”


End file.
